


Fedora

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Language, Peter's back, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter arrives back home after a long time away.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Fedora

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»Holy shit!«

Stiles couldn't help but stop and stare. His hand full of curly fries dropped and his mouth looked like a fish trying to breathe air.

He blinked and tried to understand just what he was seeing.

He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes instead poking himself in the eye with a curly fry. The salt and oil made his eyes burn and water but it did not really register with Stiles.

His gaze was still fixed on the vision before him.

»Peter,« he breathed taking the man who had stepped out of the black Camaro in.

Peter Hale had been gone from Beacon Hills for months. Stiles had missed the man but other than the occasional e-mail about the man acquiring one mythical tome or the other and sending it over they had not had any real contact.

And now Peter was back it seemed.

He had changed drastically.

While still buff as fuck, he was wearing slacks, a button-down with a vest, and loafers. His face was covered in a thick beard. His eyes hidden behind a stylish pair of ray ban sunglasses and on top of his curly brown locks sat a fedora.

Stiles wiped his mouth as he had started drolling at the delicious sight.

Peter turned towards him with a wicked smirk on his lips. He tilted his head, took a deep breath, and walked towards Stiles. When he stood in front of him he masked the obligatory scent-marking as a kiss against Stiles' temple before he cheekily asked: »Did you miss me?«

Stiles gulped and squeaked out a soft 'yes'.

Peter threw his head back while laughing, baring his throat for Stiles and the younger man could not resist.

He dropped his fries, a sacrilege, and wrapped his arms around Peter, burying his face against the thick neck to breathe him in. 

Never before had Stiles realized how much he missed the older man when he was gone. 

»Please … never leave me behind again,« he whispered and it took all he had not to start crying and sobbing where everyone could see it.

Peter smiled and held him close. He nuzzled his face into Stiles chestnut locks.

»Okay, sweetheart,« he murmured and held the younger man close. 

»Never again,« he promised.

Stiles took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

He was back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
